ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lamango
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Aizenborg (2).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teridax122 (Talk) 21:14, November 6, 2012 Aizenborg Sure, that's perectly fine as long as it's from Tsuburaya prods.Teridax122 (talk) 15:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply Goji is blocked, so I'll reply: Yes. You're doing a good job. Keep it up! yao l. 15:27, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Edit post issue How do keep the editing page up, because some times if you leave it up for a long time it won't publish, so you have to do all over again. If this isn't the case then I'm sorry I don't know what the problem is.Teridax122 (talk) 03:36, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Bad pic The pic you ask me to delete has been deleted.Teridax122 (talk) 10:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Solzen321's New Blog Story Poll Just wanted to let you know about Solzen321's new blog if you didn't already know. Zombiejiger (talk) 22:00, August 14, 2013 (UTC)Zombiejiger Dinosaur War Aizenborg in the template Need to follow our set up Template tips Oh god, I still don't trust my self with templets.... Concept Art Where did you get the monster concept art photos? They're AWESOME! Zombiejiger (talk) 22:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Zombiejiger 00:09, September 20, 2013 (UTC)SolZen321 (talk) Hey Lamango, I Was Removing the bad pictures like this one: Gabirurezende (talk) 01:30, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Tsuburaya-Toku Wiki Use Ideas DucantheChoju (talk) 05:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lamango, I saw that you are on Wikizilla. Zombiejiger (talk) 20:25, April 12, 2014 (UTC) That's actually the question TopFan asked. Zombiejiger (talk) 20:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, But.. Question about "the other wiki" Cause I stopped making accusations and found out both sides are argueing about men in spandex so tight you can see every inch of their anatomy. Lamango (talk) 18:47, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey you know that picture you added of Bob Sapp vs Aztec? Who won, just wanna know. Kaijumorti (talk) 00:02, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Question Do you have a link/video to the TV Special, "Man who wanted to be Ultraman"? RyanBurns1988 (talk) 04:22, October 21, 2015 (UTC) I do not. Lamango (talk) 22:53, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Ultraman Graffiti I must say, are there any videos around for Episodes 4 and 5 for'' Ultraman Graffiti '' to be found? I can't seem to find any. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 02:18, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Saddly, I only saw them on a super super SUPER sketchy anime streaming site back in 2013. I had like, every malware and computer STD from it. Sorry! (Lamango (talk) 21:50, April 15, 2017 (UTC)) Yikes! Well, bummer. Oh well, I'm hoping one day those two episodes can be found and uploaded somewhere safe. Thank you for replying. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 22:42, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Ultra Strategy Info We need a Longa and Mido, got them under your belt? (Lamango (talk) 23:35, April 19, 2017 (UTC)) Sure thing, man!(Lamango (talk) 00:25, April 20, 2017 (UTC)) Huge Crocodile Since you were interested and were waiting for a while and I don't know if you haven't seen it yet, I have now made Huge Crocodile's page. Thoughts? Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 19:29, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Is good. Thanks. --Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 22:53, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Old Question Say Lamango, weren't you mentioned in the Toho Kingdom Toons? "Zeegy Boogy Doog?", lol --Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 22:53, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, a while ago. Lol. (Lamango (talk) 23:25, October 24, 2017 (UTC)) We need to Talk He's been harassing me for months, dude, how come he doesn't get scolded? And the fact he threatened to ban me when I uploaded a work in progress page for the Lunah because it wasn't 'complete'. First of all, the series wasn't over, so we didn't know if they'd have more appearances. Second, he says my pages are incomplete and yet, doesn't do anything for literal one sentence pages like some of the video game pages. He basically came out and said I'm a terrible editor, I don't know if that posts still exist in the comments anymore of the pages anymore. Lamango (talk) 21:16, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Construction Articles If an article is under construction, please use the template. Also the Articles still under construction category is not the right category, it's Articles under construction. Please remember to use the template in the future. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 18:07, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Fellow UltraGrenburr12678 victim Hi, Lamango. I just figured out that you were, for a lack of better word, was "bullied" by UltraGrenburr12678 Just glad to figure out that I'm not alone in this injustice. In my case, it revolves about attempts i helping improving articles about ULTRAMAN (2019 anime). I know I still trying to get used in this wikia's rules, but he apparently made it clear that he won't approve everything I did and possibly turned entire discord users of this wikia against me for my even most trivial misbehavior. On the bright side, that guy is yet to be an admin, and if he do, he'll likely permabanned us both. Stay strong, pal. You'll need it. Black Soulstone (talk) 15:51, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Kaiju Girl Hi, please try to keep the unnecessary Kaiju Girl points off this Wiki. The admins expressed that they don't want much to do with the show. If you want, you can post edits to the Kaiju Girls Wiki. Thanks. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 02:36, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Discord Can you maybe take an image of the bemular plush fighting ultraman if it belongs to you Ultra Wiki Discord Hi, are you perhaps already in the Ultraman Wiki's Discord server? If not would you like to join? EmeraldCrosser (talk) 00:37, November 5, 2019 (UTC)